May The Transsexual
by Oreo Stories
Summary: May is a Transsexual Girl who just moved to Hoenn to live closer to her father, but accidentally gets caught up in a pokemon Journey along the way. Watch as she deals with a mother who is the embodiment of the Oedipus complex, a father who doesn't understand that, yes, she is a girl, and an array of pokemon with unique personalities that all love her for different reasons. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Why Won't People Shut Up?

May's Gender-Confused World Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once; I do not own pokemon or any other franchises I may mention or allude to. This is a non-profit story made for the fun of it, so don't sue. Please note that this is May from the games, not the anime. You will notice some differences.**

**Warnings: Contains transgender, bestiality, anthro, copious amounts of sex, underage sex, and possibly others. If you don't know what these are, then please research before you read if you don't want to get surprised and/or sickened.**

Today was moving day, and a certain May Hakura was confined to the back of the moving truck. Through the wall separating the back of the truck and the seats, you could hear a man moaning; may was currently upset that she wasn't there as well.

"Damnit, why did mom have to hog him all for herself? She knows I like guys too!" she grumbled to herself. May was a cute, sixteen year old girl with extremely large breasts and a cute, short haircut. She was currently wearing a red bandanna, a red shirt, and tight black bicycle shorts. Her shoes were currently off along with her socks in order to keep cool, but her sneakers (which were red as well) could be seen next to the box she was sitting on.

Eventually, she just couldn't take it anymore and dropped her shorts. There was no underwear underneath them, so she put her hand between her legs. Suddenly, she seemed to pull something upwards; lo and behold, a large penis that lacked testicles shot up. You see, May is a transsexual; a transsexual is a person who was born the wrong gender, so they go through a long process to become the desired gender. May had known she was a girl on the inside since she was little. Once she became ten, she started taking hormones to become feminine; a side effect of that is that she hit puberty a little early.

Suddenly, the back of the van opened up; May quickly tucked her package back and put on her shorts. She then walked outside only to find no one there, so she tried to go inside the house they parked in front of. Her mother barged out and said:

"May, we're here honey! It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck. Well, this is LittleRoot Town. How do you like it? It's our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And, you get your own room, May! Let's go inside." She then took May by the hand and went inside. Once inside, May's mother continued.

"See May? Isn't it nice in here too? The mover's pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Your room is upstairs, why don't you check it out? Your father bought a clock to commemorate the event. You should go set it!"

May simply nodded and went upstairs. She took a look around and found her bed, gamecube, pc, and TV with the addition of a new purple clock. She set it to the right time, and her mother came inside.

"May, how do you like your new room? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs too. Pokemon movers are so convenient!" May doubted that was the only reason why her mother liked them. "Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." Her mother added.

May took her mother's advice, mainly due to her mother's crotch still being wet, and withdrew a potion from her item storage. Her mother was quite a deviant; she would often have sex with anything male or with male parts, but disguised it behind a naturally caring, motherly attitude. It was almost like an Oedipus complex's wet dream.

As May went downstairs, her mother called out to her, "Oh! May, May, quick! Come quickly!" May power walked over to her mother, ignoring the innuendo. "Look! It's Petalburg Gym! Maybe your father will be on!"

May looked in the direction of the downstairs TV and watched. "…We brought you this report from in front of PetalBurg Gym."

"Oh… it's over" said her mother. "I think your father was on, but we missed him. Too bad." May had to admit, her father was quite handsome and well built. "Oh yes, one of your father's friends lives in town… Professor birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself". May decided she might as well.

As she exited her home, she took a look around and noticed her new town was somewhat bare. There were maybe two other houses besides hers and a large laboratory that she figured was the professor's. The prof's house was next door to hers, so she went ahead and visited.

The first thing she noticed is that the door was slightly open. When she accidentally stumbled inside, a woman came up to her and asked her name. When given, she exclaimed that May was, in fact, her new neighbor. She continued,

"We have a son about the same age as you. He was excited about making a new friend; he's upstairs, I think". May sighed and went upstairs to meet this boy. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing worthy of notice was a pokeball, which her attention was taken away from when she noticed her neighbor coming in. He began to say something.

"Hey! You… Who are you? Oh, you're May, aren't you? Moved in next door, right? I didn't know that you were a girl." May was annoyed at this, partly due to her feminine name and partly due to her father not really understanding that she was really a girl. "Dad, Prof. Birch, said that our new next-door neighbor is a Gym Leader's kid, so I assumed you were a guy". May was somewhat less annoyed by this, though still somewhat ticked on his sexist thinking. "My name's Brendan. So, hi, neighbor! Huh? Hey, May, don't you have a pokemon? Do you want me to go catch you one? Aw, darn, I forgot… I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild pokemon. Some other time, okay?" Brendan then went to his PC, apparently checking what pokemon they didn't have. May decided to leave, mainly because it was getting annoying with everyone talking incessantly.

Upon exiting her neighbor's house, she noticed a little girl a few yards away looking at something, so she decided to investigate.

"Um, Hi!" She said. "There are scary pokemon outside. I can hear their cries! I want to see what's going on, but I don't have any pokemon… Can you go see what's happening for me?" May decided that she, too, was curious, and went ahead. Upon going a few feet from the girl though, she heard a man's cry.

"H-Help me!" She ran forwards only to find a brown-haired man in a labcoat with a brown, striped pokemon that resembled a raccoon chasing him. She noticed that it had a red 'meat stick' hanging below it.

"Hello! You over there! Please help!" the man shouted. "In my bag! There's a pokeball!" May walked up to the bag laid nearby, noticing that there were three pokemon available. One was labeled Torchick, another Treeko, and the third Mudkip. The 'mudkip' sounded preferable, so she chose that one. May quickly sent out the pokemon only to reveal a blue, four-legged fish with a large crest on the top of its head and spiky orange cheeks. May decided to use the attack which it most likely had: Tackle. The mudkip and its brown, stripy adversary quickly got into a tackle war, which the mudkip won in three hits. The man walked up to her and started talking.

"Whew… I was in the tall grass studying wild pokemon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot! Oh? Hi, you're May! This is not the place to chat, so come by my pokemon lab later, okay?" The man quickly dragged her by the hand off to his lab.

"So, May. I've heard so much about you from your father. He told me that you didn't have a pokemon yet. Buy the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb. I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all! Oh yes, as thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the pokemon you used earlier". The man, now identified as Professor Birch, gave May the pokeball containing the mudkip. "While you're at it, why not give it a nickname?" May decided to do so, and upon checking its gender, which revealed a female, named it Monica. Professor birch began to talk again.

"If you work at pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make an extremely good trainer. My kid, Brendan, is also studying Pokemon while helping me out. Don't you think it will be a good idea to see Brendan?" May shook her head, but professor birch wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually, May agreed to it.

"Great! Brendan should be happy too." Birch exclaimed. "Get Brendan to teach you what it means to be a trainer". May quickly decided to get away from the professor, if only so that she won't unwillingly agree to other things.

As she was walking through the trail to the next town, May encountered a strange pokemon that looked like a black, furry puppy. She sent out Monica, who took it out with as much ease as their previous battle. As may began looking around for a good place to camp, another dog-like pokemon came out. The battle was nothing unusual, but Monica managed to hit the other pokemon in the balls. After that attack, she defeated it with ease. Monica suddenly looked ill, and spewed out a small amount of mud. May was intrigued by this attack, as she had only seen pokemon such as geodude perform that attack before. May was happy that her pokemon gained a new attack, and decided to reward it later on.

While searching for a good place to camp, may stumbled upon the next town. As it was getting late, she decided to heal her pokemon and go to bed. Nurse Joy healed her pokemon with a machine, and told her to come again. May was a little disturbed by that, but decided to put it in the back of her mind. She quickly went upstairs for some rest and relaxation. Before hitting the hay, May managed to acquire a water-type treat for Monia. The blue pokemon happily ate it up.

The next morning, May noticed a pokemart employee standing beside the road through town. She walked up to him only for him to start talking.

"Hi! I work at a Pokemon Mart. Can I get you to come with me?" He grabbed May's hand and dragged her over to the local pokemart.

"This is a Pokemon Mart. Just look for the blue roof." The man continued. "We sell a variety of goods including Poke Balls for catching Pokemon. Here, I'd like you to have this as a promotional item." He then handed may a potion, which she put into her pack.

May looked around and noticed a scientist-type-guy examining something at the eastern town exit. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around and started rambling on about something.

"I just discovered the footprints of a rare Pokemon!" he exclaimed, "Wait until I finish sketching them, okay?" May looked at the footprints and noticed they were made by sneakers. She tapped the man on the shoulder again and pointed at his feet, but he mistook her actions.

"Yes, they do seem somewhat like shoes; I wonder what kind of pokemon they are!" May simply smacked herself in the face. Deciding that he was a lost cause, she went northwards instead.

Once along the path, may encountered another of those stripy, dog-like pokemon. She started out the battle with a tackle, but decided to use the new move next. Monica's Mud-slap both hurt the wild pokemon and got mud in its eyes, making it somewhat blind. May had her pokemon use mud-slaps three more times, with the zigzagoon only growling and attempting to hit Monica.

After the battle, May saw a large ledge with Brendan standing above it; he seemed to be looking for wild pokemon. May saw a ramp leading up to it and went towards him. When she came up behind him, she heard him muttering to himself.

"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on Route One-Oh-Three…" he said before noticing May standing behind him.

"Hey, it's May!" he exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, Dad gave you a pokemon. Since we're here, how about a little battle? I'll teach you what being a trainer's about!" May didn't really have much of a choice.

Brendan sent out a Treeko, and may sent out Monica. Brendan had Treeko use pound, and it hit Monica with its tail. Monica used tackle, but Treeko used pound again. Treeko managed to get a good hit, and Monica seemed injured. May used a potion to help fix that. Upon application of the potion, Monica was as healthy as ever. May continued to have Monica use tackle, noticing that Treeko's pound was not doing much. Due to something or another, Monica kept missing her tackle attacks. Thankfully, she managed to get enough in to finish off Treeko. Brendan apparently had no more pokemon, so he complimented May, saying "Huh, you're not too shabby."

After recalling their pokemon, Brendan continued.

"I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now. Look, your pokemon already likes you even though you just got it. May, I get the feeling that you could befriend any pokemon with ease. We should head back to the lab." He then jumped off of the ledge and went south towards the nearby town. May followed him. She managed to meet up with him again, however, when going down the route towards Littleroot Town; he said a few quick words to her.

"I'm heading back to my dad's lab now. May you should hustle back too."

May noticed that there were ledges leading towards home, so she took advantage of them to avoid wild pokemon. Upon entering littleroot town, she went straight to the lab. She walked inside to find Birch and Brendan standing next to each other. She walked up to them and was greeted by the professor.

"Oh, hi, May! I heard you beat Brendan on your first try. That's excellent! Brendan's been helping me with my research for a long time. He has an extensive history as a trainer already." May doubted that, as she beat him rather easily with an already winded pokemon. "Here, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." He handed May a red, rectangular object. "The Pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any pokemon you meet or catch. My kid, Brendan, goes everywhere with it. Whenever he catches a rare pokemon and records its data in the Pokedex, why, Brendan looks for my while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me."

Brendan stepped over next to May.

"Huh… So you got a Pokedex too. Well then, here. I'll give you these." He then handed May five poke-balls. "You know it's more fun to have a whole bunch of pokemon. I'm going to explore all over the place to find different ones. If I find any cool pokemon, you bet I'll try to get them with Poke-Balls." He seemed to pause, but didn't start speaking again. May found this somewhat creepy and went outside. She decided to find her mother and inform her about what happened.

"May! May! Did you introduce yourself to Professor Birch? Oh! What an adorable Pokemon! You got it from Professor Birch, how nice! You're your father's child, all right. You look good together with pokemon! Now come on inside, I'm going to make dinner in a few hours." Her mother exclaimed. May followed her inside and began talking.

"Mom, I was hoping that I could go on an adventure…" she muttered. Her mother simply looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"If I come across one, I can get you a pokemon of your choice." She bartered. Her mother grinned and stated her choice.

"If you come across a male Machoke, Vigoroth, Zangoose, or Medicham, send it straight to me."

May grinned as well, then gave her mother a hug.

"Oh, I should give you these." Said her mother, "They were going to be a birthday present, but I think you could use them now." She then handed May a pair of sneakers. May put them on and noticed immediately that her feet felt much better in these.

"I got you a pair of custom running shoes to fit your foot size; I know how painful your feet were in those old shoes." May gave her mother another hug and a thank you.

"I'm going to miss you, so I just want you to have this one last thing." She said. She then wrapped her arms around May and gave May's butt a squeeze. Her breasts were pressing against May's own pair, and May was enjoying it immensely.

"I want you to come visit soon. I'll have a special surprise waiting for you…" Seduced May's mother. May decided to stay one more day to make her mother happy. It had nothing to do with her raging erection or the fact that she had a female pokemon. Nope, not at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexy Girls and Pokemon

May woke up the next morning with a satisfied look on her face. After dinner last night, she had committed what some would call a taboo. She simply called it awesome. Her mother had come into her room and joined her in a session of lovemaking that neither would soon forget. Upon finding the two humans enjoying themselves, Monica joined them; May definitely would not forget that night. After having breakfast downstairs with her mother one last time, May gave her mother a loving goodbye and walked out the door to her adventure.

Once she stepped out of Littleroot, May encountered a new pokemon: a Wurmple, as the pokedex called it. May noticed that it had two yellow protrusions coming from its backside; she decided to catch it. Monica managed to weaken it without taking too much damage. May threw a poke-ball at it and caught it; the pokedex updated its information.

'Wurmple, the worm pokemon. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The threat it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes.' May decided to name him Jason. After encountering nothing else May went to the pokemon center to recover her new pokemon's health.

May decided to check Monica's pokedex entry.

'Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge.' Upon checking the mudkip's natural habitat, May found the pokedex stating 'Area Unkown'.

"Well, you really are a rarity, aren't you Monica?" Monica simply rumbled in happiness.

May went to the pokemart to buy more poke-balls. She found that she could purchase sixteen, which would round off her current four to a nice, even twenty. The cashier gave her an extra poke-ball, a variation called a premier-ball, for free. When asked why, he simply stated that all purchases of ten poke-balls or more came with a free premier ball.

Upon leaving the Pokemart, May found the scientist from the other day. She walked up to him and gave him a smug look.

"I finished sketching the footprints of a rare pokemon, but it turns out they were only my footprints…" he said embarrassed. May gave a simple 'duh' and continued on her way. May decided to let Jason have some experience, so when she encountered another trainer she let him out first. The trainer spouted something about being an official trainer, so she can't say no to his challenge.

The boy was wearing a backwards baseball cap, a yellow shirt, and blue shorts. He sent out a poochyena, and May sent out Jason. Unfortunately, Jason was very weak. May switched him out with Monica and proceeded to use mud-slap. The Poochyena only hit her once, while monica managed to knock it out. She then continued on until a boy wearing a straw hat and carrying a bug net approached her. He challenged her to a battle, and she accepted.

The kid opposite her sent out a wurmple, and May let Jason watch from the sidelines before sending out Monica. The wurmple was easily defeated, but May's opponent sent out another. That, too, was defeated quickly. May kept walking forwards until she found a wild Wurmple, but that, too, was beaten. After letting Jason watch Monica defeat it, the pokedex beeped and stated: 'Monica has leveled up to level nine. Jason has leveled up to level four.' May was intrigued about this, but kept walking.

Soon another boy dressed the same as the first came up to her. He babbled about them both being beginners and sent out a Zigzagoon, what she had earlier identified as the spikey, stripy, zig-zaggy pokemon. Monica's health was low, so May used her last potion and sent her out. May continued with the mud-slapping while the zigzagoon simply growled. The kid then sent out a Tailow, which was defeated using tackling. May noticed that the growling was causing Monica to do less damage when attacking. Thankfully, the tailow was six levels below Monica according to the pokedex. As the boy recalled his last pokemon, he let out a groan.

"I called you because I thought I could beat you…"

May walked away from her latest victory and saw two trees holding berries. She picked the berries, but the trees quickly withered away afterwards. She continued walking along until another trainer challenged her. It was a girl a little younger than she was, so May accepted. May's opponent sent out a zigzagoon, and May sent out Jason to watch Monica yet again. May used mud-slaps again, but only got two in before Monica ran out of mud. May instead used tackles afterwards, and her opponent thankfully kept missing due to grit in its eyes. The girl then sent out a Shroomish, a pokemon resembling a mushroom with legs and a face. Unfortunately, Monica was hit by its Absorb, so May sent out Jason to try battling. Jason used an Oran Berry that may didn't remember him having; she checked her pack and noticed that she was missing one. Suddenly, Jason fell asleep after tackling the shroomish. May sent out Monica after giving her the other Oran berry. Monica managed to knock out the shroomish in two hits, but fell asleep as well. The pokedex beeped and stated: 'Jason leveled up to level five. Jason learned poison sting!'

May left her opponent behind, but not before whispering into her ear:

"_Meet me at the pokecenter tonight. I look forward to you coming."_

The girl was flustered, but agreed. May then went to the pokecenter to heal her pokemon. A teen near the PC asked her about her profile. May didn't quite understand, but he explained that a profile is a small phrase that you make to describe yourself. May decided to make her Profile 'I like big boys and girls'. This made the teen blush, but he managed to stammer out that her profile would be liked by everyone. May laid a hand on his chest and thanked him in a breathy voice; he then rushed off to one of the single-trainer rooms. May smirked and decided that she would be seducing others a lot more often.

May wandered into town and noticed that her father's gym was open; she went inside to greet him.

"Hm? Well, if it isn't Matthew! So you're all finished moving in? I'm surprised that you managed to get here by yourself… wait, I see you have pokemon with you. Now, why don't you get out of those girly clothes and have a snack?" May was upset that her father didn't understand that she actually _was_ a girl, and that she wore these clothes because they fit her breast size. The door to the gym then opened, and a brown-haired child came in. He had a slight stutter, but asked May's father for a pokemon.

"Hm? You're… wally, right?" the man responded. Wally explained that he was going to stay with family in Verdanturf Town, and wanted a pokemon to keep him company.

"Hey, you heard that, right kiddo? Go with Wally and make sure that he safely catches a pokemon. I'll give Wally one of my pokemon to help along with a pokeball. Now, you two go have fun!"

May was glad that she had an excuse for leaving, and went with Wally towards the grassy area east of town. Wally was unsure about how to catch a pokemon, but he found one soon enough. Wally sent out the zigzagoon that was lent to him, and he started battling a Ralts. When the Ralts became tired, he sent the zigzagoon back into its pokeball and threw the spare one. It caught the Ralts easily, something that Wally was happy about.

"I did it… she's my… my Pokemon! May, thank you! Let's go back to the gym." May went back with Wally, where her father Norman was waiting. Wally thanked both of them, promised to take care of his new pokemon, then left.

"Now, Matthew, why did you let him think you were a girl?" Asked Norman.

"Because I am a girl, dad!" May replied.

"Come on now, you and I both know that you're a boy. Why don't you take those things out of your shirt and put on something else?"

"You know what? Sure." May pulled off her shirt, exposing her mammoth mounds to the man before her. Norman was shocked speechless, so May left after yelling "You're lucky you're a gym leader, because that's the only reason you're ever going to see me again!"

May left in a hurry, then decided to catch a Ralts of her own once she calmed down. It was only after leaving town that she realized that her chest was bare. She decided to leave it like that, if only to tease the girl from earlier, who was still there, and catch more pokemon. May looked south and saw a ledge leading down to an object, so she went ahead and leapt down. When her feet touched the ground, she accidentally stepped on a pokemon. It was fairly mad at first, but quickly calmed down once it saw her bare chest. May's pokedex identified it as a female lotad, and it was seemingly ecstatic. It quickly latched on to one of May's breasts and started suckling; may was surprised when she felt a warm liquid leaking from her nipples. Jason was jealous, however, and shot a poison sting at the lotad. May glared at him, but quickly caught the lotad before it could be knocked out. She decided to use her premier ball, and the pokedex beeped and gave out lotad's information.

'Lotad, the water weed pokemon. This pokemon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small pokemon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head.'

May decided to name her Wendy, picked up the potion she saw earlier, and walked back to the pokemon center. She was extremely grateful that her clothes were water resistant, otherwise she would have explaining to do. Before walking into town, May put her shirt back on. Unfortunately, Wendy didn't quite make it to the pokemon center; she fainted right in front of it. May took her team to be healed and then went upstairs for the night.

May waited an hour for the cute girl from earlier to show up, but was disappointed. Instead of calling it a night, however, she instead called her pokemon over. May was wearing nothing, and her pokemon quickly rushed over. Monica talked with Jason for a little bit, who then spewed out his string shot, binding May's limbs. At this, her ten inch member hardened, something Monica enjoyed; Monica then walked over to May's stomach and began grinding against it. Jason crawled over to May's mouth and revealed his twin members. May took them into her mouth and started sucking, something that the worm pokemon enjoyed greatly. Wendy, May's newly acquired Lotad, was the last to approach, but she managed to convince Jason to take May's other hole instead. Wendy Waddled backwards towards May's waiting lips, where she received a tongue-lashing. Wendy immediately came, gushing her honey into May's mouth. May found it to taste like a sweet fruit, and immediately kept going. Monica was now walking up and down May's tool, and Jason has managed get his twin dicks into May's ass. All four were enjoying themselves immensely, and they kept going like this for hours. By the time they had finished, Wendy had came five times, Jason four to May's delight, and Monica three times. On Monica and Jason's last collective thrust, May came. Her cock spewed out enough cum to leak massively from Monica, and Jason found himself cumming one last time. Wendy, who had been riding the wave of pleasure, collapsed in exhaustion. May was still tied up, but her pokemon had all fallen asleep. Soon enough she didn't care, and joined her new lovers in blissful rest.


End file.
